Season 2 (battybarney2014's version)
Season 2 of Barney & Friends aired from September 1993 to October 1993. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jenny Dempsey / Voice: Patty Wirtz) (debut) Children *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (debut) *David (Kenny Cooper) (debut) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Amy (Becky Swonke) Guest Appearances *Robert Hurtekant (played David in "Falling for Autumn!") *Cliff Porter (played Granddad Richards in "Grandparents are Grand!") *Jane Hall (played Kathy's Nana in "Grandparents Are Grand!") *Sandy Walper (played Mother Goose in "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!") *Ray Henry (played Clarence the Goose in "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!") *Jenny Dempsey (played Mr. Bear in "Hoo's in the Forest?") *Becky Keenan ("Grown-Ups for a Day!") *Douglas Burks ("Grown-Ups for a Day!") *Tomie dePaloa ("Picture This!") *Joe Scruggs ("'The Exercise Circus!") *Joe Ferguson ("My Favorite Things") *Jordan Kauffman ("Stop, Look and Be Safe!") *Kurt Dykhuizen (played as Jason in "The Alphabet Zoo") *Mary Ann Brewer (played as Aunt Molly in "The Alphabet Zoo") *R. Bruce Elliott (played as Mr. Tenagain in "Having Tens of Fun!") *Ella Jenkins ("A Very Special Delivery!") *J.D. Mosley (played as Tosha's Mom in "A Very Special Delivery!") *David J. Courtney (played as Tosha's Dad in "A Very Special Delivery!") *Mario and Tiffany Starghill (played as Kevin and Kyle in "A Very Special Delivery!") Episodes #Help Protect the Earth #Falling for Autumn! #Grandparents are Grand! (1993) #May I Help You? #Red, Blue and Circles Too! #Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! #Hoo's in the Forest? #I Can Do That! #Grown-Ups for a Day! #Picture This! #A Brand New Friend #Look at Me, I'm 3! #The Exercise Circus! #My Favorite Things #The Dentist Makes Me Smile #Stop, Look and Be Safe! #An Adventure in Make-Believe #The Alphabet Zoo #Having Tens of Fun! #A Very Special Delivery! Trivia *This season marked: **The final season in which Kathy Parker serves as an executive producer. **The final season in which Philip Parker serves as a song writer. **The first season to have the yellow toes on the Barney doll. **The first season in which Barney's voice is at a higher-pitch. **The first appearances of Julie, BJ, and Jason. **The only appearance of David played by Kenny Cooper. **The final appearance of Luci. **The final regular appearances of Tina, Derek, Amy, Adam and Michael. **The only season to be closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. The episodes released on Home Video, as well as a few episodes aired on television, were closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation, except for Barney's Families are Special. **The first season of three seasons to have two renditions of "I Love You". **The first season to use the 1993 PBS Kids logo with the P-Pals. **The first season that Kimberly-Clark (and its Huggies family of baby products) signed on as a sponsor. **The first season to feature the 3 dinosaurs (Barney, Baby Bop and BJ). *'Set Renovations': **Playground: The swings and slide were replaced by a playground platform. The tire swing was removed. **Classroom: Wallpaper changed. The carpet added to the tile floor. Classroom door leading to the hallway replaced by a dutch door. *New Barney and Baby Bop costumes are utilized, with a drastic shortening of the Baby Bop costume. *Min starts to wear her stockings regularly, whenever she wears a dress. *The Barney Bag is redesigned with one that will be used up through Season 6. *Like subsequent seasons afterward, the "Barney Theme Song" is re-shot and re-edited. *The walking animation in the intro is the same as in the previous season but the slide is fast. *This was the last season to be filmed at the ColorDynamics Studio in Allen. Production would move to the Studios at Las Colinas the following season. *The production for this season begin in March 1993 and ended in August 1993. Category:Templates Category:Barney & Friends Seasons